Rollercoaster mania
by brokenrails
Summary: Madelyn Bastian Ashley Tisdale is a promising young student. But when her sister, Alina Bastian Miley Cyrus , returns, something seems to be.. not right.


Rollercoaster mania.

Ashley Tisdale as Madelyn Bastian

Miley Cyrus as Alina Bastian

Zac Efron as Liam Wilborn

Nick Jonas as Benjamin Lions

Vanessa Hudgens as Lilly York

Joe Jonas as Nathan Allen

Madelyn walked out of her bedroom door. She sighed, and took a cup from the shelf beside the fridge. She placed it on the kitchen table, rubbed her eyes, slowly filled the coffee machine with water, and turned it on. She tightened the rope around her body, still feeling cold from the shower she had just walked out from. Her blonde hair was put together in a towel. She starred at the small drops of coffee, gathering in the cup. She was going to one of her final exams that day. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts on the math, she had been studying all night. It felt like it was all gone. She sat down, trying to remember what her boyfriend Liam, had told her the day before. "You know you can do this. You're the one with the best grades, in the whole class! Don't worry." She smiled, remembering his comforting. She grabbed her blackberry from the table, and started dialing his number. As she held it to her ear, her mouth formed the beeps, waiting impatiently. It went to voicemail. She sighed and hanged up. He was probably sleeping. Liam had already finished his last exam, and he didn't seem very worried about the results. She giggled silently. He really could pass any exam, without even opening a book. It was annoying, but cute. She had been sitting with her eyes closed, but as the doorbell rang, she opened them and looked against the door. She got up, tightened her rope once again, and walked against the door. She opened it, and sighed. "What are you doing here Alina?" "Gee, thanks for the kind hospitality sis." The brown haired girl smiled as she said this and hugged Madelyn. The blonde, taller girl, took one of her little sisters big bags over her shoulder, and started walking inside, while she mumbled "I thought you were living with mom now" Alina followed her, and placed her other bags on the couch. "Yeah, well mother, threw me out." She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Madelyn took a diet coke from the fridge, and handed it to her little sister "why would she do that?" she asked, well aware of the answer. "I have no idea!" Alina said, sipping her coke. "Come on Alina, this can't keep happening. You know I can't have you living here" "look it's not for long. Okay?" Madelyn sighed and nodded as an answer to Alina's question. "So.." Alina started "Where should I sleep?" Madelyn sighed and answered "on the couch." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Look, I have to go in a minute. There's food in the fridge, don't blow up the house." She half yelled as she ran to her room, grapping the nearest hoodie and some shorts. "Oh come on Maddy" Alina complained. She sat up in the sofa and yelled to her sister in the other room "stay in! We'll get Ben&Jerry's and frozen Yoghurt, and watch the Harry Potter movies! Like when we were seven!" "No Alina." Madelyn came running out of her room, while trying to gather her wet hair in a ponytail. "I have my math exam in 10 minutes! You see, some of us actually have to go to school, and get an education." She ran to the fridge, and started searching it, for something eatable. "Now that I think about it, when was the last time you went to school?" She asked, throwing one of the apples in her hands, at her little sister. Alina catched the apple, and took a large bite. "I've been sick a lot. But I was thinking I could start at your school." "What? No Alina, you couldn't keep up." Alina grinned, "thanks for the support sis. I think I can handle it" She stood up, and walked over to one of her bags. "I actually think I'll go over there today, and get signed in" she said as she looked for a shirt in her bag. "Look.." Madelyn said as she quickly ate her apple. "If I get through these exams, I will be able to get into Harvard. I can't also have you to worry about Alina.." Alina looked up "oh don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You won't even notice I'm here."

Alina heard the door shut, and the car start. She felt happier than ever, as she laid down on the couch. Nothing was like before. It was a new town, and a new start. Nothing could ruin her mood. She took off her pants, and went looking for her favorite skirt in one of her bags. She looked up, as the doorbell suddenly rang. She looked down herself. She was wearing nothing but a white shirt, and her red knickers. She shrugged, and walked over to open the door. The boy she met, when she opened door, looked shocked to see her. He couldn't help starring, and it made her smile. "Hi" she said, in a cute tone. "Uh, hey.. I'm actually looking for Madelyn." He said, looking at the number of the house, making sure he was at the right house. "Oh, Maddy's out." Alina said, and smiled. "I'm her sister. Alina." She flipped her brown hair to her back, and stuck out her hand, for him to shake. He reached for her hand, trying not to look her up and down too much. "..And you are?" she smiled, and dragged her hand away, from his tight hook. He was now starring, but as he realized she had asked a question, he shook it off. "I'm Benjamin." "Well hi Benji" she smiled and continued "I should really get going. It's my first day off school!" "Oh.. Well are you going to my school?" "If you're going to my sisters school, I sure am" "Well.. I can walk you there" "Oh sure, thanks so much!" She stepped out of the doorway. "I might wanna get some clothes on though." Alina giggled, and walked into the house. "Make yourself at home!"

Madelyn parked her car, as near to the school as she could. She ran out of it, and entered the school. As she entered the little room, marked 'exam at 8:50' she sighed in relief, as she saw, the other students, waiting, not doing the exam. She sat down next to Lilly York. "Hey" Madelyn said breathless, after the run from her car. "Hey Maddy" Lilly smiled "you're lucky the teacher is late. What happened to 'always be here 10 minutes before"?" "My sister came out of no where." "Alina? Really?" "Yeah. She needed a place to crash.." Lilly sighed and looked at Madelyn. "Maddy, you can't do this to yourself again." "Look Lil, I can handle it this time. I can't just leave her on the street." "You don't remember the last time she crashed your place? You couldn't think of anything else than her!" Madelyn sighed. "Look Lils, I have this under control. Don't worry about me, okay." "Fine.." Lilly said in a complaining voice, and stood up, as the teacher entered the room. "All sit down, and have nothing on your desk, but a pencil and a rubber, please." Mister hall said, and walked to the teacher's desk, in the middle of the room. He opened his purse, and took out the big pile of exams. Madelyn shrugged, and sat down, leaving her pencil and rubber on the table. She was sweating. Why was she sweating?

Alina had changed into a short skirt, and her white shirt, and was now walking down the street, with Benjamin by her side. "So.. Are you living at Maddy's cause your parents are out of town or something..?" he asked curiously, looking at her perfect legs. Alina stopped. "Okay cutie." She said, and lifted his head. "My face? Is up here." He smiled innocently. She giggled and answered his question. "Well my mom.. I just felt like living with my sister for a while. We're really tight and all." "Really?" He asked. "She never really mentioned you.." Alina looked up. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way! I was just.." "Don't worry about it" the brunette smiled. "I'm not surprised. My sister likes to keep me on the down low." Benjamin started walking again, and asked "why?" Alina followed up with him. "Well partly, cause I don't have a problem, answering the door, in my knickers" She laughed sweet, and looked at him. He grinned. "Also, I'm very dramatic. Not like her usual crowd." She looked ahead. "Hey is that the school?"

Ashley sighed. Mr. Hall had just picked up her exam. She knew she was dead. She had been shaking, and couldn't remember half of last nights studying. Most answers had been pure guessing. She closed her eyes and bumped her head down on the table. "How did it go?" Lilly whispered from the table beside hers. "I don't need a 'I told you so' Lilly.. I couldn't concentrate at all!" she shrugged and kept her head down in the table. "Dismissed." Mr. Hall yelled from the door as he left the last students. Madelyn bumped her head once in the table. Suddenly she felt a warm hand poke her shoulder. "Hey baby" a well-known voice said. She turned her head. "Why the sad face?" Liam asked, jumping down to sit on Madelyn's table. His brown hair and blue eyes, still made her knees go weak. "I just came into check on you. How did the test go?" He smiled. "Not to well." Madelyn answered. Liam shrugged. "I'm sure you nailed it. Anyone up for frozen yoghurt?"

The school was busy. It was finally lunch, and everybody had to go to the cafeteria. Alina and Benjamin entered. "Come on!" Alina said gladly to be around so many people. She started walking down the hallway. A few of the school walked by her, smiling, some of them whistled at her and yelled as they walked past her. "Ignore them" Benjamin said. "No way," Alina winked at him, and kept walking down the wall, where it seemed like nobody could get their eyes of her. Benjamin walked behind her, like a sad little puppy.

"Me and Lilly are gonna get the yoghurt, ok?" Madelyn said, to Liam. "Sure, get me one with chocolate ay? Me and Nate are gonna save us some seats in the cafeteria." He kissed the blonde's cheek, and they split. Liam's best friend Nate grinned as they walked towards the cafeteria. "You get girly when you're around her, you know that right?" "You're gonna shut up now" Liam laughed. "Oh, Lilly told me Madelyn's sister is here by the way." Liam stopped up. "What?" He looked a Nathan unbelieving. "Dude, Alina's crazy!" Nate grinned, and started walking again. "No Nate, not high school crazy. Like. Really, crazy!" "I think you'll be okay man." Nathan entered the cafeteria, with Liam behind him. He suddenly stopped, and took his arm around Liam. "Who's _that_?" He pointed to a brunette that just entered the cafeteria, from the other door. Liam looked her from down to top. "Good legs." He admitted. "Forgetting about our lovey-dovey almost-married girlfriend, are we?" Liam grinned. Nathan checked the brunette out and gasped, "dude, she's with Benjamin!" "What?" "The hot chick. She's with Benjamin." Nathan quickly headed towards his friend, and the long legged brunette. "Hey man." Nathan smiled at Benjamin. "Hey." Benjamin smiled back and sipped his coke. Nathan looked over at the girl. "Hi. I'm Nathan." He smiled, the cutest smiled he'd been taught, and waited for her name. "Hey, I'm Alina. Nice to meet you." Alina sat down, and opened the salad she had gotten. Nathan sat down besides her, with Benjamin on her other side. Liam came over, after haven gotten some lunch for himself. "Hey guys." He sat down besides Nathan and smiled cutely at Alina. He couldn't resist himself. "Liam, this is Alina." Liam's eyes grew big, and he looked closely at the new girl. "Alina? Like, Bastian?" "Hey Liam, nice to see you again" she flashed a smile, that could seduce any guy, at any time. Liam cleared his throat, or tried to, and said "wow, you've.. changed. A lot." "thanks." She giggled. "I must say, I like the change!" Nathan decided. "You haven't seen her before, moron!" "Hey?" Madelyn, followed by Lilly, neared the table. Liam automatically moved a little away from Alina. "Hey sis!" Alina flashed another white teethed smile. "I see you've found your way to school..?" Madelyn said, not sounding too happy about the same. "Sure did. I'm heading to the principals office, to sign in, after getting some lunch." "You know, you're not allowed to eat the food, until you actually go here." "Oh, she can have mine." Nathan stated, and put his arm around Alina. "Come on Maddy. Any Bastian, is welcome in this group, right?" He looked at Alina, who send him a big flirty smile. Benjamin rolled his eyes "Listen, I'll follow you to the principal Alina, I have free period now".

"Look, you don't wanna be with that guy Nathan." "You're right I don't." "He cheated on his last girl.. wait, what?" Alina looked at him, as they were walking down the halls. The mass of students was clearing out, as the bell had just ranged, and people was now rushing to class. "Look, I don't wanna be with anyone right now. I'm just having fun" she smiled, as she entered principals office. "What can I help you with young lady?" the receptionist asked. "I'd like to sign up for school." "Yes. What is your name?" "Alina. Alina Bastian." She smiled. "Oh, Madelyn's sister? Well, we have big hopes for you then."

Madelyn sighed and sat down at a table in the classroom. Lilly took the last seat, and started drinking her sprite. "Dude, I didn't find anything crazy in her?" Nathan said to Liam. "Oh don't worry, it'll show up." Lilly said in answer. "Was I talking to you?" Nathan rolled his eyes and turned to Madelyn. "Why are you so mean to her anyway?" "Cause she's capable of a lot more than she looks like." Madelyn answered and Liam contributed "it's true man. She's like, supernatural." Nathan raised his eyebrow, and moved closely to Madelyn. "Or maybe, she's just hotter than you? Your boyfriend sure seemed to think so, before he found out who she was." Both Liam and Madelyn's mouth dropped. "Relax people, I'm joking?" Nathan grinned stupidly and turned to give Liam a cocky wink. "You're so dead.." Liam whispered. Nathan smiled and took up a little paper from his bag. "Anybody in need?" He asked. "Of the quiz answers? This is not kindergarden." Lilly answered. "Well somebody is in a bad mood?" and stuck out his tongue at Lilly.

At the same time in another classroom, a tall brunette entered. She stood there for a second looking for a table. The jocks, who sat just in front of her, were more than happy to spare her a seat, but she knew that was only in cause of her skirt. In the right connor of the room, sat two girls. A brunette like herself, and a black haired girl. Alina decided that she wanted to sit with them. "Hi girls. Can I sit here?" "Sure, it's a free contry." The black haired girl answered, smiling, as Alina took place at the table. "I'm Alina. She smiled." "No, you're popular." The brunette said, looking at the popular kids, looking at Alina. "uh, I'm new here." "Oh sorry, I didn't mean that it's a bad thing. You got it going." Alina giggled at the brunettes statement and placed her red bag on the floor. The black haired girl smiled and said "My name is Erin. And this is Nadia." She pointed to the brunette. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Alina said. "So, is this class hard?" "No. Mr. Hall can be a little harsh, but don't worry, you can take him down." The three girls laughed. At the same time, Mr. Hall entered the room. "Hello class." He said, almost making the class silent, despite the jocks, throwing smarties at eachother to catch with their mouth. "Mr. Hollister, would you care to be quiet? Now. We've got a new student with us today. Her name is .. Alina Bastian?" Alina smiled and said "Hi."


End file.
